


Tutoring

by fatflagrantfeminist



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatflagrantfeminist/pseuds/fatflagrantfeminist





	Tutoring

Ashton is too busy to be a TA, he knows he is, but he loves doing this. He never planned on spending his nights helping a professor grade papers, plan new lesson plans. At first it was just grunt work, handing things out, collecting things, whatever the professor needed. But it turns out he’s made for this. He loves it, and the professor loves his help. He’s overworked and underpaid, Ashton thinks, so he’s glad to help.

It started because the professor asked him to help out students struggling with midterms. Gave him his own office, office hours, it felt so official. It was just supposed to be that, maybe finals if it went well. Everyone who went to see him got better grades than they had all semester, so he was asked to keep the hours and help with tutoring regularly.

That was last year, and he’d stayed on for this one. He knows the system, knows how the professor wants everything done. It’s almost mindless for him, now. Which is the problem. He doesn’t need to focus so much on this, so now he’s always distracted. By the really bright boy in the back of the room. Bright as in, his hair is bright red, he’s always laughing about something. His pale skin flushes red and he’s always too late to catch himself barking out a laugh as he tries to stifle it. It’s infectious, which is a problem when he’s trying to work and other students are trying to pay attention to the lecture. He barely even pretends to pay attention, but he gets good enough marks that the professor lets it slide unless he starts distracting people who have enough trouble.

Then one day during office hours, the boy, Michael, comes in. He usually doesn’t need help with these papers, although his grammar isn’t the best. He always chooses these fascinating, albeit nerdy as hell, topics. His papers are always the ones that peak Ashton’s interest. So Ashton has no idea why he’s here, but for some reason, his first thought is “maybe now I can find out firsthand what makes him laugh.” Oops, where did that come from? He thinks maybe he’s been staring since he opened the door, so he clears his throat and says “Uh, hi, Michael right? What can I help you with today?” He doesn’t mean to sound breathless, he hopes Michael doesn’t notice but with Michael staring at him he seems to have forgotten how to breathe right.

“Uh…I’m kind of, like, stuck? On this one part? Like, the transition? It’s the final paper and I wanna make sure this is right. Wanna bring my grade up to an A- at least.” That Ashton can help with, as long as he doesn’t look directly at him. “Sit, I can help, just show me where you’re stuck.” He’s there for over an hour. Turns out, he laughs at everything and doesn’t stop. He gets stuff done, but he doesn’t stop talking or laughing the whole time. They fall quickly into friendly banter. They’re both kind of sarcastic, snarky even, so it works out. Conversation flows easily, and as long as Ashton isn't looking directly at him everything works out fine. Ashton doesn’t even notice his office hours are over until Michael is finished. So, they walk out together and when Ashton stops, so does Michael. They’re about to go their separate ways when Michael blurts out “there’s a Starbucks down the street.” Which. Yeah, Ashton knows that, so? He must look as confused as he feels. Michael blushes furiously, and rushes through his question, “I mean, I was gonna go get some hot chocolate if you wanted to, like, maybe come with me?” And then he realizes he’s asking him out. Oh…OH. Well, fuck. He’s the TA, he can’t. He doesn’t know if it’s against the rules, but it might be. Even if it’s not this is a terrible idea. Right? He likes his job, doesn't want to lose his TA position, doesn't want to get in trouble. But. Well, he was going to get coffee on the way back to his dorm. Anyway, it’s not like it’s a date or anything. So, “yeah, sure. I need coffee anyway. Wait, did you say hot chocolate? What are you, 14?” “Shut up! Coffee is gross, everyone likes chocolate.” And then they’re back to laughing.

Sitting at a Starbucks with a student isn’t new. Doing so and not working on anything is, though. He’d feel guilty if he stopped laughing long enough to think about it. At one point Michael stops laughing long enough to tell him, “you giggle more than laugh. It’s cute.” And then they’re both blushing again. Now he feels guilty. He stands up quickly, too quickly, he spills his coffee. “Fuck, sorry, I just remembered I have to get back to my room. My roommate asked me for help with a paper tonight. Sorry, uh, see you in class Thursday” and runs out the door before Michael can say anything.

On the way back to his dorm, the cold clearing his mind, he’s positive Thursday is going to be awkward. Well, he doesn’t need to worry about guilt now? But Michael is definitely never going to ask him for help again. Or talk to him at all. Well, damn, after hearing him laugh for so long tonight he was hoping he’d get to continue, up close not just in class. fuck, why’d he say “cute?” Why had Ashton reacted like that? He said his laugh was cute not he was cute, it didn’t mean anything. Why’d he get so flustered? Why’d he run out like that? He can’t help but feel stupid now.

Papers are due Thursday, and Ashton spends Thursday night reading and grading them with the professor. So far, Michael has a B+ in the class. This paper, though? This paper is good, really good. It would have been good without his help, but since transitions on his other papers hadn't been his strong suit this one is even better for having asked for help. It helps that Ashton fixed the grammar in it when he saw him on Tuesday. This is going to bring it up to an A-. Ashton barely knows him, but is still happy about it. He gets to see his face when he hands it back, which is definitely a bonus. He still has that to look forward to, even if Michael probably thinks he’s an asshole now.

Tuesday, he doesn't actually get to see his face because Michael doesn't look up from his desk. He mumbles a thank you. And Ashton thinks that’s the last time he’s going to see him.

~Two months later~

 

Ashton had barely thought about Michael, except for when he sees a flash of red walking through the school. It was ridiculous and embarrassing, and embarrassing situations stay with Ashton. He tried to forget but he had all of vacation to dwell on it. But classes have started again and he has a new group of students to help out. It’s a good distraction.

Until someone knocks on his office door one night about an hour before the end of his day. He glances up as he says “come in” and finds Michael with a different hair color. Huh. That’s why he hadn't seen him when he looked for red hair. It’s teal now. It looks good on him. He almost looks embarrassed to be here.

“Uh…I was hoping you could help me with a paper?” “Oh!” Ashton realizes he hasn't invited him in yet. “Sure, come on him. Wait. How did you know when my office hours were this semester?” “You have my roommate, Calum, in the class this semester.“ He tries to place the name to a face, and it dawns on him. “Wait. The one who’s always flirting with Luke?” “Yup, that’s him. Even you know they’re into each other and he still won’t ask him out, amazing.” “Hey! What does that mean ‘even you?’ And wait, I thought they were already together.” “God and you’re supposed to be the smart one.” “You’re the one asking me for help with a paper.” “Yeah, because I can’t use a fucking comma not because I don’t even understand the idea. What even is ‘comma splicing’ my professor won’t shut the fuck up about it. Whatever, will you help me or not?” And with that Ashton remembers what happened last time and how awkward this could be. But, this is his job even if Michael isn't in his class anymore. “Sure, yeah, sit, I have an hour before my office hours end. But, you know that. Right.” Smooth, Ash, going well so far. Make fun of him again, he mentally berated himself.

It’s the same as last time, the bantering, the sarcasm and snarking. It’s just as comfortable as soon as he stops thinking about last time. The time goes by as quickly without either of them noticing and they’re still laughing by the end. This time when they’re ready to separate it gets awkward. Because of course it does. Michael stares at the ground rubbing the back of his neck before he says “so, uh, thanks?” When it seems like he’s not going to say anything else, Ashton says goodnight and starts to turn. “Hey, wait. Uh…so. What happened? Before? I mean, you don’t have to answer that because I know it was months ago but, like, I kind of liked hanging out with you? Tonight and before. And, like, I think - thought - you did? And then you just ran out? What was good with that?” Now Ashton can feel his face burning up. He was so glad this didn't come up, but now he kind of has to say something. He does kind of like him, obviously, and they do get along.

And fuck it, he’s not in his class anymore. Instead of answering the question he opts for an apology. Sort of. “Uh, yeah, sorry about that. Do over? Same place?” “What, right now?” “I mean, if you want to? If you have time, or whatever?”

Fuck. Now Michael is just standing here, staring at him. Why had he asked that? Should have just apologized, said he wasn't into it and got the feeling Michael was, had to run. Makes him sound like an asshole, means he doesn't have to deal with this situation anymore, means Michael doesn't make him this flustered anymore. Why is he this flustered? Jesus he barely fucking knows him. But it’s out there and now he just has to, like, stand here and wait for an answer. He can’t be the one to run away again. He just has to, like, wait for Michael to reject him, call him an asshole maybe.

Except he doesn’t. That’s not what happens at all. “You're not going to run off again, right? I don’t think I want to if you’re going to do that again, that sucked.” Ashton knows he’s not trying to make him feel bad, but that makes him feel like shit. “No, not gonna run off again, and like, I really am sorry about that. I, like, panicked. Because I realized it would look like we were on a date and I don’t really know the rules about that? It wasn't, like, about you or anything. I’m…rambling now. Sorry. I feel like I keep saying that. And now you’re laughing at me. Why are you laughing this isn't funny!” “It is a little bit. You could have, like, said something? I guess I could have said something? I feel a bit stupid now? I was in a classroom with you and didn't say anything. And when I went home and told Calum about it he was super pissed and, like, wanted to find you and ask you that night why the hell you’d do that? And he sort of hates you because of me which is probably why he doesn’t come to you for help even though his papers are shit. But now, like, you’re telling me it wasn't even about me. I didn't even consider it being about you but that makes me feel way better.”

Ashton still doesn't see how it’s funny, but he was the asshole so he’ll give it to him. Whatever. “So, uh, about that coffee…date? Can I call it that?” “Yeah, if you want to. I’m free now, so sure.” And just like that, the air feels less tense and they go back to easy banter. Ashton thinks, more than once, about how easy this feels. And feels his eyes linger, more than once, on Michael’s mouth. Because hell, what a mouth.

After a while, he thinks Michael might notice him staring. He doesn't seem to mind, though, since he makes a decided effort to draw more attention to it. He keeps biting his lip when he laughs, moves his drink to his mouth with a more deliberate effort. Soon it’s all Ashton can focus on. He thinks about what it’d be like to bite those lips, to taste the peppermint chocolate flavor on his tongue. Fuck. He’s probably drooling at this point, and was that a smirk? Fuck, yup, Michael definitely knows what he’s thinking. And he seems to be thinking the same thing, since he stands up and says “do you want to get the hell out of here, like, my room should be empty, Calum is supposed to go to Luke’s tonight and it’s like 5 minutes away.” And yeah, Ashton sure does.

Michael has apparently decided that they’re not walking fast enough for him and is practically dragging Ashton by the hand to his room. Which Ashton doesn’t mind, if he’s honest. He has been thinking about his mouth the entire hour they were at Starbucks, plus all the times he’s thought of it in the past few months, which is far more than he’s willing to admit when he’d barely known him and was the one to ditch him. But no time to think about that now, when they've just gotten to Michael’s door and he’s dragging him in the room behind him. As soon as the door’s shut Ashton is pressed up against it with Michael’s lips on his and. Yup, he can definitely taste the peppermint mocha. Fuck, his mouth is soft, his lips slightly chapped, and he could definitely get used to this feeling.

Except he doesn't get a chance to because Michael pulled back and is walking towards the bed, with Ashton in tow. And again Michael is pushing him backward. “Like to take control, it seems” Ashton says, his voice lower, more gravelly than it usually is. In answer, Michael growls and kisses him again. It’s all Ashton can think about until Michael starts taking off his layers and fuck his collarbones Jesus why had he never seen those before. As soon as Michael starts taking off his layers, Ashton does the same as quickly as possible. He can’t wait to get Michael’s mouth back on him. His lips are already so red and now they’re starting to look kiss-swollen and even darker. His own probably look the same, though not as red, never as fucking red as Michael’s, who, at that though climbs into Ashton’s lap and starts to push him back until he’s laying on top of him. Ashton can feel him bite slide his tongue over his own bottom lip and opens his mouth willingly for him. When he does, he remembers his thought from earlier and nips a little at Michael’s bottom lip, eliciting almost a whimper from him. Oh. That’s definitely a sound he wants to hear again.

He pulls away and flips Michael onto his back. Instead of going back to kissing his lips, though, he kisses his jaw and then his neck and down to his collarbone. There, he bites down again and is rewarded with the same whine as before. He sucks slightly and realizes how easily he can mark up his pale skin and that is something he would really like to do. At the sight of Michael on his back, a red mark already forming on his collarbone, Ashton realizes how hard he is already and when he leans forward into Michael, he feels that he is as well.

That little bit of contact, still covered by fabric, is enough to make him want more. He rocks forward a little, with Michael lifting his hips just the tiniest bit to meet his. Ashton reaches forward and starts to undo Michael’s belt, pauses just long enough to look at Michael for permission. With an enthusiastic nod from Michael, he goes to work on Michael’s pants. He can’t get them off fast enough, and Michael agrees since he lifts his hips and shoves them over his thighs and makes grabby hands at Ashton’s belt as soon as they’re down. When he slides Ashton’s down, he leans back and looks him up and down.

“Fuck, your thighs are incredible.” Blushing at the compliment, Ashton leans forward attaches their lips again and presses the heel of his hand over Michael’s hard-on, rubbing his crotch through his boxer. Michael gasps loudly at the contact and ruts up for a bit more pressure. Michael reaches forward to do the same, and decides after just a moment’s hesitation that he doesn’t want Ashton’s own boxers in the way anymore. He slips them down and grips his cock firmly. Ashton, not expecting the rush of air combined with the feel of Michael’s warm hand thrusts into his fist unexpectedly.

Michael starts to slowly slides his hand over Ashton while he moves to remove Michael’s own boxers so there’s not a scrap of clothing between them anymore. Michael pulls away and while Ashton gasps for air, he pants “fuck, Ash, you’re so hot Jesus Christ why did this take so long.” For a second Ashton feels a rush of affection at the nickname before Michael pulls him out of him by pulling him down and climbing on top of him kissing him deeply. Shimmying down to the floor, he bites first up one thigh, then down the other, and tells him “I want your cock in my mouth, fuck,” and without waiting for a reply starts licking the tip. Ashton reaches down and puts his hand on the back of Michael’s head, unsure of where else to put it. Michael slowly lowers his mouth down over the head and elicits a small moan from Ashton. Encouraged, he takes even more in and sucks, making him moan even louder. Ashton feels his dick touch the back of Michael’s throat and then the vibrations from him gagging. He shouldn't enjoy that as much as he does, but it makes him grip Michael’s hair without realizing it which makes Michael groan around him. He looks up at him from the floor and, tearing up from gagging, nods for Ashton to keep his grip on him. Ashton quirks an eyebrow and, trying to sound teasing but mostly ending up sounding wrecked and breathless says “oh, you’re into hair pulling?” Michael nods even more enthusiastically, and reaches down to start touching himself.

Michael starts bobbing his head up and down and stroking his own cock in the same rhythm, making himself moan around Ashton. The feeling sends vibrations running through Ashton and he unintentionally fucks forward hitting the back of Michael’s throat, making him pull off to gasp for air. “I’m so sorry, fuck, I didn’t hurt you did I?” Michael, catching his breath, rasps out, sounding hoarse, “no, fuck that was hot, I just wasn't expecting it. Fuck my mouth, Ash, please?” Sinking his mouth back down over him, Ashton grips the back of Michael’s head and asks him if he’s sure. With an emphatic nod, Ashton starts to do as he asked, slowly at first until he feels Michael’s throat loosen around him, giving him more confidence to fuck into him. Groaning and picking up speed, his fist tightens in Michael’s hair causing him to speed up the rhythm of his own hand and gasp around Ashton.

He stops fucking into him as he feels his own orgasm building up, gasping out a warning to Michael, who, instead of backing off, takes him even further down. Before he can ask if he’s sure, he groans and cums right into Michael’s mouth, who swallows all of it and continues sucking on the sensitive head of his cock. Pulling off with a “pop” he says, voice low and throat sounding raw and completely fucked out, with a hand still on himself,“Jesus, Ash you taste so good.” Ashton sinks down to the floor beside him and kisses him, tasting himself on his tongue and replaces Michael’s hand with his own. Michael moans into his mouth and starts fucking into his fist. Not long after, he falls into Ashton’s shoulder and bites down into his shoulder, hard, much harder than Ashton had earlier. That’s definitely going to leave a bruise. Licking his hand clean, Ashton climbs back up to the bed, pulling a breathless Michael with him.

They collapse onto the bed together, cuddling up without blankets still flushed from what had just happened. They start to doze off when Ashton bolts upright and says “we need to get dressed before Calum gets back.” Michael chuckles and tells him, “I texted him before we left the coffee shop not to come home tonight. Said I’d have someone over, didn't tell him it was you, though he probably knows since I told him I was going to have you take a look at my paper. He’s staying with Luke tonight. Maybe one of them will finally make a move themselves” It takes a moment for Ashton to process that, realizing Michael had known he was going to agree to come back here before he’d even asked. Relaxing back onto Michael’s bed, he shakes his head and leans over and kisses him again. Michael, grinning, asks, “since we have all night, you ready for round two?”


End file.
